onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Doku Doku no Mi
The Doku Doku no Mi, also known as the Doku Doku Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that grants the user the ability to produce and control different types of poison, as well as grant immunity to them. It was eaten by Magellan, the Warden of the World Government prison Impel Down. "Doku" (毒) means "poison". Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit's major strength is that it grants the user the ability to produce and control various types poison. The types of poison they can produce can vary in strength in forms, which can as simple as breathing out minor poison gas, or as complex as being concentrated and corrosive liquid produced directly out of their own body. Having a body that is completely poisonous, any person who touches the user will be poisoned. The fruit also grants the user immunity from poison as well. A person affected by one of the different types of poison produced by the user can be easily cured if given the right antidote. However, if they are affected by multiple types of poison produced by the user, they cannot be easily cured by normal means.One Piece Manga - Chapter 536, Some Impel Down doctors explain to a disguised Mr. 2 that Magellan's poison can't be countered if in large amounts. Fire has some neutralizing effect against the liquid poison the user produces. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Magellan, have been used for a variety of uses. With the fruit's powers, Magellan is able to enjoy a meal that is poisoned without the risk of dying. The only problem with this however is that while the poisoned food won't kill him, it gives him a severe case of diarrhea. When putting up with the antics with Hannyabal, Magellan often uses the simplest form of offense the Devil Fruit provides, his own breath made poisonous. With this, he simply breathes on his subordinate to put him back in his place. When serious, Magellan can use the fruit's powers to attack by producing and manipulating poison from his body. With this, he can promptly exercise his position provided duties on prisoners as their executioner. Magellan can simply poison someone by breathing or using a complex move. In battle, Magellan can coat himself in liquid poison to serve as armor, preventing any opponent of easily landing any direct physical attack without getting poisoned in the process. Magellan can also transfer his poison through his false horn boxing gloves, which can pierce or slash his targets, and at the same time dissolve them. The named techniques that are used by Magellan that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'Hydra': After producing vast amounts liquid poison from his body, Magellan is able manipulate it in the form of a three-headed dragon. It seems that it can even separate itself from Magellan to pursue escaping foes. With this creature, Magellan is able to engulf any opponent in deadly poison. The level of toxicity is so overwhelming that it actually causes the unfortunate victim to dissolve. The poison acts on the nervous system, paralyzing the victim and making them suffer excruciating pain until they die. This technique seems to be very infamous within the walls of Impel Down, as the prisoners all know and fear its name and properties. Though usually fatal, there seems to be a possible antidote for this poison. Fire seems to neutralize the liquid the Hydra is made and prevents it a bit from completely reforming. Should one of its heads be burned, it doesn't completely recover even when Magellan retracts the creature back into his body. This concept is similar to weakness of the mythological Hydra for which the technique is named after. While the Hydra could regrow a severed head, it couldn't if the base of the head was burned.One Piece Manga - Chapter 534-535, One of Magellan's Hydra's heads is burned but does not properly reform. This was first seen being used on a prisoner.One Piece Manga - Chapter 531, Magellan uses Hydra on a prisoner. *'Chloro Ball': After chewing and blowing up some of his poison like bubble gum, Magellan spits the bubble at high speed towards an enemy. Upon impact, the bubble explodes and releases a cloud of poison gas. The gas acts like tear gas and causes severe sneezing, and immobilizes the enemy and anyone else near the vicinity. The name comes from chloro''benzalmalononitrile, or CS tear gas. This was first seen being used against Luffy.''One Piece Manga - Chapter 534, Magellan uses some techniques against Luffy. *'Venom Road': While producing his Hydra, Magellan completely engulfs himself in the liquid poison. While engulfed, Magellan quickly travels within one of his Hydra's necks and out of its mouth to where he would want to go. This was first seen while battling against Luffy. *'Poison Blowfish': Taking a deep breath, Magellan inflates his body slightly in order to withstand a physical blow. This is apparently strong enough to withstand against a Gear Second attack. While in this stance, Magellan can blow poisonous liquid bubbles with similar properties to the Hydra. This technique is named after the Poison Blowfish and its defensive ability against predators. Its principle is similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Fuusen technique. This was first seen being used against Luffy.One Piece Manga - Chapter 535, Magellan defeats Luffy with some techniques. *'Poison Cloud': Breathing out large amounts of his poisonous breathe, Magellan creates a fog-like cover in an area. This poisonous fog not only blurs the sight of any opponent caught within in, but also slowly weakens them as well. This was first seen being used against Luffy. Trivia *When Magellan talks to himself, there is a little pun stated by Hannyabal in response. The Japanese word for soliloquy is "Dokuhaki". "Doku" means "alone". The Doku part however stated by Hannyabal is replaced with a different "Doku" meaning "poison". *This Devil Fruit is very similar to the non-canonical Noko Noko no Mi, both of which manipulates poison but in the form of spores. References External Links *Poison - Wikipedia article about poison *Food Poisoning - Wikipedia article about affliction Magellan has due to his Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia